


Afternoon Antics

by AshitaNewssnoopy



Series: Mind Games [4]
Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Alien Powers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Max and Maria Bashing, Mind Games Series, No Plot/Plotless, Sexual Content, Telepathic Bond, Unconventional Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshitaNewssnoopy/pseuds/AshitaNewssnoopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael makes good on his threat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Antics

Liz's breath quickened as she stared into Michael's smoldering whiskey eyes, swallowing thickly as he pinned her further into the picnic table behind her. Licking her lips nervously, her lashes fluttered and heart jumped as his lips hovered over hers, a trill of excitement and fear trickling over her spine as those soft, full lips closed in on her.

' _What are you doing?_ ' she whispered breathlessly, shivering when his lips brushed hers lightly, his salted caramel flavor dancing over her lips as they sunk deeper, claiming her mouth possessively for any and all to see, which went against their pact to keep things on the down low for the time being. Not that she minded, she was tired of hiding her feelings for him, but she also didn't want them to find out this way. ' _Someone might see us._ '

' _Don't really care_ ,' he whispered back, weaving his fingers into her hair, cradling the back of her head, his palms cupping the delicate lines of her jaw, following her mouth and crushing her lips to his as she tried to pull away. Sliding his tongue over her bottom lip, he delved into her mouth, stroking hers languidly, moaning quietly when mint and strawberries coated his palate. ' _Not anymore._ '

' _Michael_ ,' she breathed, liquid fire rippling through her body as his tongue traced the contours of her mouth, his thumbs stroking the crests of her flushed cheeks, his hands holding her willing captive. Murmuring in discontent as he pulled back, smoky ebony fused with burning sherry-tinted irises and her breath hitched at the fire flickering in their depths, licking her lips once more to savor the traces of him still clinging to her skin.

"Let's go," he commanded hoarsely, flicking his eyes over her upturned face covetously and grabbed her hand, spinning on his heel swiftly as he tugged her to her feet, setting out for the spring at a brisk pace, desperate to quench the fire she stirred deep in his gut. Studying the their surroundings for prying eyes, he lead them into to the brush, masking their presence, not because he wanted to hide their relationship, but he was damned if they were going to get interrupted once more today.

Because once he had her beneath him, once he sunk deep into her body, nothing short of the Apocalypse was going to stop him from reaching for, bringing her to that blinding edge of pleasure. Drawing a thick breath, he doubled his pace, just barely refraining from grabbing her in his arms and tossing her over his shoulder to ensure they'd get to their hideaway that much faster. God, she drove him to the point of madness.

"Ummm…I don't think this is a wise idea," Liz stammered, feeling the brush of his energy pulse around her, caressing her skin softly and stoking the burn the soft play of his lips aroused. Grumbling slightly under her breath, she panted as she tried to keep up with his long strides, quipping. "You know, given Max is running around the woods God knows where and your sister and the monk are doing God knows what down at the lake."

"You should have thought of that before you pulled your little stunt back there, brat," he muttered, halting suddenly and spinning around, dragging her against his chest, molding lean, taut planes to soft curves for a deep fervent kiss that stole what little air she had left in her lungs. Moaning, her head spun dizzily as his tongue invaded her mouth, curling around hers teasingly as his fingers dug into her hips, grinding their bodies together.

"You're…you're just mad because you lost to your own game," she huffed breathlessly as he drew back with a smirk, her head reeling and breath short as his taste lingered on her tongue, biting back a giggle when her words wiped the smug grin off his face. He studied her with smoldering intensity and grunted impatiently as he yanked her down the path once more.

"I did not lose," he scoffed, tossing her heated glance, eyes narrowing at the smug little smile pasted on her face and plotted anew, ravenous eyes raking over her body slowly. Cocking a brow, he smiled lazily, licking his lips salaciously as she shuddered under his predatory gaze. She wasn't the only one who'd been practicing new and creative uses for their powers. "It was merely a temporary set back."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that, General," she sniggered, lightly hopping over a tree limb in their path as they turned off the main trail into the canopy of trees, thankful that the dense brush forced her tall captor to slow down. Pressing against his back, she couldn't resist sliding a hand under his shirt, gliding fingers just under the rim of his pants, reveling in the tension that rippled through his body at her touch.

"Not a good idea to taunt me when you're at my mercy, soldier," he growled, his body tightening painfully as the little tease's hand slid under his waist band and pinched his ass, making him jolt to a halt as electricity danced through their still open connection. So she wanted to play that way, did she? He'd be happy to teach her the rules of engagement.

"Someone's full of himself," she taunted, sliding her hand up over his hip, chuckling softly as his legs quaked and he grit his teeth, his eyes clenching in bliss as the digits danced over his stomach, toying with the snap of his pants. Biting her lower lip, she was about to slide her fingers down when he suddenly whipped around, pinning her with a predacious glare and thrust her against the tree to her right.

"No, I'm not," he murmured hotly, pressing his nose and parted lips to her temple, licking the skin as his hands raked over her body impatiently. Brushing his lips over sweat-dampened skin, he pressed his mouth to her ear and rocked his hips against hers roughly, smiling wickedly when she shivered beneath him, whispering silkily. "But you will be."

"Damn…walked right into that one," she muttered almost inaudibly, running a hand through her hair and glaring petulantly when a triumphant grin split his face as he pulled back, dragging her further into the underbrush. Breath short, her heart began to pound as the distant sound of falling water grew louder with every step and knew exactly where he was leading them.

"Wise of you to acknowledge my superiority, woman," he lofted arrogantly, pushing aside some low-hanging branches and entering a small clearing, which he plowed through with single-minded determination into the next batch of trees.

"Whatever," she muttered, digging her heels slightly, looking around covertly to make sure there were no hikers nearby. Breathless, she grabbed onto a passing branch with a steel grip, her arm jolting as it stretched taut and he jerked to a halt. She shook her head mulishly as he tugged impatiently, realizing her protest was fruitless, but hoping to insert a dose of sensibility to this caper. "Michael, be reasonable."

Swallowing thickly, her breath caught in her throat and she squirmed under his heated glare. Licking her lips nervously, her stomach jumped and heat poured through their bond as he crowded her, flicking hot, hungry eyes over her slowly. Dipping down, he brought their faces together slowly, his lips hovering temptingly over hers, sufficiently distracting her from his intentions and she squeaked in surprise as he yanked her hand from the branch and swooped down, flinging her over his shoulder without a word.

"Michael!" she cried indignantly, the blood rushing to her face as he hurried through the forest, pounding uselessly against his back. Huffing as he chuckled, her head swam, interrupting her hits and she grabbed hold of his waist to still the jarring swing of her body, vowing a world of retribution once she got down.

"You do love screaming my name, don't you?" he smirked, smacking her on the ass lightly and laughed when she gave an outraged grunt, swatting him right back in retribution. God, he did love pushing her buttons; it made her that much feistier and the sex hotter than anything he'd experienced in his life. And given the amazing perks to alien sex as it were, that was saying something. "Not that I'm complaining, but you might want to save your voice for later."

"Put me down, you caveman!" she shrieked, her temper pricking a bit, although she was secretly, darkly thrilled at his tactics and trembled lightly under the caressing heat of his hands, white-hot fire pooling in her loins as his fingers teased the curve of her ass. He was going to kill her with pure, unadulterated sensuality and passion. "Just you wait, when I get down from here, you're a dead man…"

"Big words coming from a woman hanging over my shoulder like sack of potatoes," he snickered, his blood jumping and body tightening further as he detected the scent of her arousal; and he drew a ragged breath, barely restraining the urge to tumble them onto the floor, rip off her shorts and shove himself so deep into her hot, wet core, she'd feel him for days.

"Bite me!" she bit out flippantly, gasping with indignation when her boyfriend chuckled and turned his head to sink his teeth into her ass, giving it a firm, solid bite, sending a trill of heat coursing through her body. Panting, she smacked at his arm as she tried to push herself up off his shoulder. "Ugh! That's just a saying you vampire!"

"Caveman, vampire…" he snickered, pushing through the last of the branches into a small, secluded clearing by a clear, tiny spring, a small waterfall hissing in the background as he cupped her ass, sliding her over his body until her legs were wrapped around his waist. Rocking into her body sinuously, he pressed a light, sultry kiss on her upturned mouth and whispered huskily. "Only thing missing is you calling me a God, but we'll get to that."

Capturing her lips roughly, he plunged his tongue between slightly parted lips, wrapping his tongue around hers demandingly as his fingers sinking into tangled, sweat-dampened, sable strands, devouring her mouth with deep, insistent strokes of his tongue. Nipping at her bottom lip, he drug it into his mouth, suckling on the warm wet flesh and enjoying the low rasping moan that bubbled over her lips and the way her fingers curled into his shoulder blades.

Moaning, he drew away, admiring the fiery spark in dark, flashing eyes as he removed her sneakers and then grinned slyly, striding over to the deep, pool of water, dumping her into the cool, clear waters unceremoniously. Waving his hand over his body, he melted away his clothing and stepped into the water as she came up sputtering, getting her footing under her, standing nearly shoulder-deep in the water.

"You have a warped idea of seduction, Guerin," she griped, scooping wet, tangled locks out of her face and shoving them over her shoulder as she swiped the water off her face and cocked an irritated brow at him, her breath hitching slightly as she finally noticed six feet of muscled, aroused male headed her way. Licking her lips absently, her lids slid half-mast as her eyes slid over him appreciatively, the predatory air and heat surrounding him clenching things low in her body.

"You looked like you needed cooling off," he smirked, darkly thrilled at her absorbed study of him, his blood jumping at the heat flaring in molten chocolate eyes. Heart hammering, the embers in his stomach flared to life, erupting into a white-hot heat the curled through his veins as he stalked his suddenly wary prey. Smiling with sultry promise, he caught her easily around the waist as she moved away slowly, her breath coming in shallow, excited pants and yanked her against his body, molding soft curves against his hard, aching, more than ready body.

"I don't think so, _Elizabeth_ ," he rasped heatedly against her ear, and like the vampire she named him, struck, latching his mouth onto the rapidly beating pulse at the base of her neck, biting down sharply and ripping a low, gasping moan from her throat. Smiling against her neck, he laved the purpling skin with a slow, hot drag of his tongue as he slid his hands over her body impatiently, grabbing the neckline of her t-shirt and ripping it down the middle, quickly divesting her of the unwanted material, tossing it to the shore.

Sliding his hands over her skin, he cupped her breasts roughly, sliding his lips over the curve of her neck to capture her mouth once more as he teased the tips of her pebbling skin, pinching the nipples slightly before raking his hands over her stomach slowly to the edge of her twill shorts. Distracting her with a hot, demanding kiss that was all teeth, tongue and searing passion, he used his powers to rip the cotton cloth from her body and tossed the remnants of her shorts to the waiting bank.

"Ah-hh, w-what th-the hell!" she cried breathlessly, her knees turning to jelly and nearly buckling when his hand snaked between her thighs, teasing the warm, wet skin, tauntingly as other arm anchored her to his body as she continued haltingly. "You…you do remember that I…that I have to…wear those when we leave, don't you? It would…look kind of…kind of suspicious if I walk into camp naked."

Shivering as an intense wave of lust washed over her, she gasped when his fingers heated slightly with his powers, an almost electric charge running through them into the sensitive flesh. God, help her, he wasn't kidding when he said he'd been working on a new trick. Falling against his body limply, her nails scored his back when the tingling sensation intensified, zinging lines of tiny sparks over her skin as he slid one, long callused finger into her core.

"Like you can't just wave your hand over them and fix them," he murmured as his thumb slowly circled her clit as his finger rubbed against the sensitive walls of her core, igniting her blood with a sultry burn that left her trembling and gasping for air. Teasing her, he lift her off her feet slightly, walking them back against a rock and sat her on the cool smooth surface to free up his hands slightly, working her with his finger as his other hand slid to cup her back, his mouth latching onto one breast and suckling voraciously.

Whimpering in the back of her throat, she cried out again as his finger pumped in and out of her body experimentally, before sliding a second in almost forcefully, the digits heating with a little electric boost of his powers and adding another layer of intense pleasure radiating through her body. God, he was going to kill her for sure with this new little alien quirk. Burying her fingers against his scalp, she tugged on the thick waves roughly, purring when he grunted and relinquished his hold on her breast, crashing against her mouth once more.

"Like that, do you, woman?" he teased, nibbling on her lips as she rocked her hips against his hand, his body tightening with anticipation as he pulled his fingers out of her, chuckling when she groaned her displeasure and replaced them with his cock. Gliding it along her slit teasingly, he coated himself in her slickness, his breath falling in harsh, rapid pants as he grasped her hips and tilted them into a better position.

Unable to hold off any longer due to her earlier teasing, he positioned himself at her entrance, driving into her forcefully, pinning her solidly to the hard surface behind her and moaned, fire shooting along his nerves and catching every cell on fire as hot, slick walls engulfed him, constricting and squeezing him blissfully at the unexpected invasion.

"Ah, God, so beautiful" he rasped, clutching her to him tightly as she cried out, her breath falling against his lips in short, rasping pants, her thighs squeezing against his hips almost painfully as their connection flared wide open, spikes of pure, unadulterated bliss exploding through each other. Pressing his lips to hers fervently, he held still, his muscles straining as he waited for hers to loosen their hold on him enough so he could move. "So hot…oh, God…you feel good. No words."

"Michael," she whispered, her nails digging into the small of his back as she rocked into his hips, desperately drawing him deeper into her body, her head falling back as ecstasy rippled from her core, spilling into her bloodstream like liquid fire. Wrapping her arms around his neck she met his smoldering gaze, watching him with sultry intensity as his arms slid over her body, crushing her against him so that noses touched, their lips hovering together. "Oh, God, please."

"Please what?" he rumbled teasingly, sinking his lips against hers with aching softness, his eyes heating up when she rocked against him impatiently, sucking him even further into her depths. Growling in the back of his throat, he curled his fingers into her hair, tugging her head back with a gentle force and fused his mouth to hers, rocking into her forcefully in response as he devoured her mouth, muttering darkly against her lips. "Careful what you wish for."

"Wha…oh, God!" she gasped as he slid almost all the way out of her before slamming back into her body with a swift, hard thrust that had her body nearly vibrating from the sheer force before setting a fast, driving pace that had her mewling helplessly, her eyes sliding shut at the sheer intensity of emotion and sensation riding over her body. Digging her nails into his shoulders, she held on for dear life as he moved in and out of her body, desperately trying to match rapid, insistent movements.

Fire rippled over her nerves as he picked up the paced, shooting lines of electricity through her body as she gave up trying to keep pace and surrendered to his manipulations, letting him guide their mounting rise into pleasure. Sobbing, she pressed her face to his throat, her body coiling tighter with every thrust of his hips and startled when he pushed her back against the rock, her eyes flying to his in question.

"Keep your eyes open," he hissed softly, sweat matting tawny waves to his temple as he watched her with a heavy eyes and leaned over her, his hips moving forcefully against hers, his body scrapping torturously against her clit as he hooked her knees over his arms, changing the penetration slightly and rubbing against nerves never touched before. Grunting as he felt her body begin to stiffen, her walls tightening around him almost painfully as he shoved himself as deeply as he could and held her gaze, smirking as she started to unravel before his eyes. "I want to watch you cum."

"Oh God," she choked and her body tightened at his words, an intense pressure building in her womb with every skilled stroke, coiling hotly to an agonizing degree when he opened their connection and poured his own desire into her. Exploding, waves of pleasure rippled from her core and engulfed her body in tiny, shimmering sparks, their auras melting together in an intense wave of heat. Screaming out his name, she clutched at his arms tightly as he continued to thrust into her, every movement heightening the power curling around her.

"Liz, baby, I can't…" he rambled, squeezing her to him tightly as her muscles clamped down in another wave of pleasure, shooting another flash of pleasure over raw nerves and he came apart, white-hot electricity crackling over his body as he sank into her one last time. Roaring with the intensity of his release, he shuddered, body bowing as their energies combined to form a circuit of euphoria and pleasure that radiated around them as they locked around one another, losing all sense of passing time as he babbled almost incoherently. "Jesus…so good. Never been like this..."

Coming off their high slowly, they floated in blissful warmth as he sunk against her heavily and pressed his face into her neck, breathing laboriously as he trailed soft kisses along it, his legs groaning in protest as his muscles uncoiled. Pulling her against him, he kissed her softly, stroking her skin as he staggered to the bank, waving his hand over the ground, forming a soft bed of grass that he laid her against, hissing when he slid out of her body.

Dragging her against him, he captured her lips sweetly, a warm curl of satisfaction swimming through his veins as she snuggled into his arms and he sighed in contentment as their connection thrummed between them. Running his fingers through her hair, he stared down into her face with awe and a little trepidation at the unexpected pouring of emotion that flowed between them. Who would have thought that something that they hadn't even wanted would develop into a bond and relationship he couldn't live without?

Tracing her nose, he smiled when it crinkled slightly under his touch and he rolled them over so he could stare down into her face, her eyes still closed in bliss, lips curved into a happy, sated smile. God she was so beautiful. And his, all his. Licking his lips, his heart stuttered when her eyes opened slowly, a joyful lilt touching them as she watched him quietly, her brow quirking in silent question, obviously wondering what he was thinking.

"I'm falling in love with you," he murmured, taking his finger away from her nose and trailing them over her lips softly, his heart hammering as her eyes brightened and her smile widened at his confession. Brushing his lips over hers softly, he hummed with pleasure when her fingers ran over his back lightly, sliding them into his hair as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue against his languorously, savoring the moment.

"Good," she whispered softly, brushing her lips over his once more, purring when his fingers glided over her body, tracing abstract designs over her stomach. A sweet ache built in her heart, thrumming through her blood and made her throat constrict, amazed at how natural it had been to fall for him, to love him so completely. Opening her eyes, she met his soft gaze, teasing and snickering when he pretended offense at her next words. "'Cause I'm kinda fond of you too."

"Kinda fond? _Kinda fond_?" he spluttered, looking into her twinkling eyes with mock indignation, knowing full well that she was teasing him because their open bond allowed him to see every thought and feel every nuance of emotion running through her. Tickling her sides, he smirked as she giggled helplessly, smacking at his arms and begging him to stop. "I'll show you kind of fond…"

"I love you, too, happy?" she laughed, squirming under his dancing fingers, lips titling happily when he stopped at her words, her breath snagging at the intensity of his gaze and shivered as he gathered her into his arms, pressing his mouth to hers fervently. Sighing as they melted together, she couldn't help the bubble of joy that spilled out of her when he whispered softly. "Yes, I am."


End file.
